Terrible Nightmares
by SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver
Summary: Story fic about E/O, Olivia has been getting nightmares, and has spoilers for the episode where Olivia beats up that suspect in the interrogation room, don't know the name of it, but please R&R!


Fic about Elliot and Olivia, based on a photo I saw, and partly off of an episode, one where Olivia shoves a suspect off of a chair while he's chained to the table and kicks him, yelling at him to confess

Fic about Elliot and Olivia, based on a photo I saw, and partly off of an episode, one where Olivia shoves a suspect off of a chair while he's chained to the table and kicks him, yelling at him to confess. Of course it has E/O, and that's all I'm going to say!

BEEP! Olivia's alarm screamed shrilly, and she awoke with a start, from the nightmare she had been experiencing for the past few nights. It was always the same, always about the father she never knew, the mother who never seemed to care about her, and a lot of horrifying images from her job that she would have gladly forgotten.

Anyways, Olivia could just tell that it was going to be a bad day, she could just tell. She got dressed and tried to look like she had had a good night's sleep, though she knew she couldn't fool her partner, her captain, or her coworkers, unless they weren't paying enough attention. She ate her breakfast and then grabbed her stuff and walked briskly to work, since she only lived a little ways away, and the walk would, hopefully, clear her face and make her look a little happy.

She strode into the precinct and Elliot looked up at her, he was the only one there. She smiled at him, and he smiled back, but there was something in his eyes that made her doubt how well she had done covering up her misery. She sat down and they worked their way through their loads of paperwork until they caught a case. They worked for a while and got a suspect and Elliot went to interrogate him. When he walked back and sat down, Olivia said,

"So, did he talk?"

"No, he seemed to want to talk to you, Liv,"

Elliot said, pointing his pen at her. She looked confused but stood up and said,

"Well then, there's no time like the present,"

Elliot nodded and went with the Captain to watch the interrogation. Olivia locked the suspect up to the table, and he began ribbing her about it. She argued with him right back, and then slapped him upside the head, making her feel a little bit better, but worse at the same time.

Meanwhile, Cragen said,

"What the hell does she think she's doing?"

"She's doing what she has to, interrogating the suspect." Elliot replied, and Cragen said,

"Well, if she doesn't change her tactics, I'm pulling her out of there,"

Olivia kept arguing with the suspect, and then looked deep in his eyes, searching for guilt. She found it, plain as day and immediately got fired up, the lack of peaceful sleep helping to fuel the fire.

"You raped them, didn't you? Then you killed them,"

She said accusingly, and the guy began to deny it. Olivia got fed up and shoved him down onto the ground, though the cuffs kept one of his arms chained to the table. She began kicking him, yelling at him telling him to confess, and he did.

That's when, finally, Elliot and Cragen rushed in and Cragen locked his arms around Olivia, dragging her back, restraining her, and Elliot put himself between her and the suspect, dragging him roughly to his feet and putting him back in the chair.

Olivia began fighting Cragen and shoved out of his restrain and yelled,

"Get OFF me!"

She strode out, wanting to give into the despair, the hopelessness, but her anger and frustration kept her from doing that. It took the place of the despair and she was fired up, angry now.

"What the hell was that about?"

Cragen demanded, and Olivia said,

"We got a confession, didn't we?"

"And what part of that do you think will stand up in court?"

"He'll give it again,"

"Yeah, but you won't be the one taking it,"

Olivia glared at him and began walking away, but Cragen roughly grabbed her arms and said,

"We are NOT finished!"

"Get your hands off of me!"

She hissed at him, pulling out of his restraint and he just looked at her.

"Go home. Now."

He ordered softly, his voice vibrating with anger and a hint of concern. She took a deep breath, nodded and strode out. She walked past the desks, striding past Munch's and Fin's desks, who looked at her in concern. She ignored them and grabbed her coat from her locker, and her stuff. She shut the locker and saw Elliot standing there.

She swore quietly under her breath and turned to face him.

"What, Elliot?" She asked, and he looked at her and said,

"What the hell was all that about?"

Olivia smiled humorlessly and said,

"Exactly what Cragen asked, and yet I didn't tell him anything else. I'll see you tomorrow, Elliot, if Cragen doesn't fire me,"

She strode past him, leaving him with a confused and concerned look on his face. He ambles out of the locker room and goes into Cragen's office to talk to him.

Olivia walked briskly home, her face set in anger, but slowly her angry façade was crumbling and her despair and hopelessness was beginning to take its place. Tears brimmed in her eyes, but she fought them until she could reach her apartment. She started running, desperate to leave the pain and hurt behind her and dashed into her apartment, where she collapsed curled up on her bed, clutching her pillow and letting the tears fall quietly down her face and onto the pillow, eventually soaking it.

Meanwhile, Elliot sits down in Cragen's office and says,

"What is up with Olivia, Captain?"

"Honestly, I don't know, Elliot, she seems angry, frustrated, and yet she seems…"

He trailed off and Elliot finished quietly,

"Despair, and fear, I think, but of what, I don't know,"

They sat in silence, worrying over their favorite detective, but each for a different reason. Cragen because she was like a daughter to him, with all of the frustrations that came along with that and Elliot because he, well, frankly, he loved her, but was too afraid to tell her that.

Then, Elliot got up and said,

"It's the end of shift, right Captain?"

"Yeah, go home, Elliot,"

Elliot gave him a look and said,

"You think I'm really going to go home?"

"No, I guessed not,"

Cragen sighed and Elliot walked out. He drove over to Olivia's apartment, and knocked on her door. He didn't get an answer, so he tried calling her. That didn't work, so finally he took a deep breath and hoped that Olivia wouldn't kill him. He took out the spare key she had given him, and opened the door. He looked around, and found a tear soaked pillow, but no Olivia. He figured she had gone out for a walk, so he decided to wait. The hours dragged by, and suddenly the clock chimed midnight.

The door slowly opened to reveal and soaking wet Olivia. Her eyes darted to the sleeping figure on her couch and she grimaced, knowing that he had been there a while, waiting for her. She sighed and slipped into her bedroom and changed. She heard him wake up and start talking to Cragen. She walked out into her living room and said,

"Elliot, I'm right here, don't worry,"

He spun around and managed,

"Yeah, Captain, she's here, I must've fallen asleep. Sorry I woke you up, see you tomorrow,"

He snapped the phone shut and Olivia said,

"What do you want, Elliot?"

"I want to know what's wrong with you,"

"Nothing, El, I'm fine,"

"No you're not,"

"Just, just leave, Elliot, please,"

Olivia whispered, feeling the need to be alone and Elliot was startled by the change in her tone.

"Liv, please," He murmured, and she said,

"Fine, sleep on the couch, but I'm going to bed,"

She turned and strode into her bedroom, softly shutting the door. He sighed and lowered himself onto the bed, wishing he had told her what he meant to. He drifted into sleep, while Olivia lay awake. She didn't want to have those nightmares again, but finally her heavy lids closed.

In a few hours, the nightmare returned, though this time it was worse: it had Elliot in it, Elliot being tortured, killed, you name it, it happened to him.

Olivia started screaming in her sleep, tossing back and forth on the bed, her face bathed with sweat and her face totally white. Her screams woke Elliot with a start and he dashed into her bedroom, ready to kill whoever was hurting her. He paused in the doorway until he realized she was just having a terrible nightmare.

"Olivia, its okay, Liv, I'm right here, don't worry, hey, Livvy, please, it's all right,"

He said desperately, dashing to her side and trying to wake her up. He finally was able to rouse her and she sat bolt upright in her bed, her head going from right to left frantically and she moaned,

"Elliot,"

"I'm right here, Liv,"

Her head snapped as she looked at him and said,

"Elliot, you're alive!"

She said and put her head in her hands.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

"I, I, the dream, you were dead,"

He touched her cheek tentatively and said,

"I'm fine, Olivia, don't worry,"

She smiled at him and he felt an overwhelming urge to protect her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. She resisted at first, but gave in and laid down with him, and he kept holding her tightly. She drifted off, but the nightmare never came. When she woke up, Elliot snored in her arms. She smiled and realized that for the first time in a long time, she had slept without any nightmares. She touched Elliot's face wonderingly, and he opened his eyes and smiled at her. She cocked her head and said,

"Well, if I had known you were the cure for my nightmares, I would've asked you a while ago to stay the night with me,"

He looked puzzled, but then figured it out and smiled. She smiled back and settled herself back down in his arms and laid her head on his chest. They both sighed and drifted off back to sleep, no terrible nightmares, just each other.

Hope you enjoyed it, just something I thought of when I saw that episode where Olivia beats up that suspect (Go Olivia!) and I thought this would be a good idea, maybe. Ah well, fire me a review, I'd really appreciate it, and I thank you for reading!!


End file.
